


Spira

by cowboykylux



Series: Zanna's Huxloliday 2017 Fics [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Beach Holidays, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, Huxlolidays, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, M/M, Shore Leave, Soft Kylux, but they love each other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: I wrote this for the Huxlolidays prompt 'Are we there yet?' I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it!





	Spira

“Are we there yet?” Kylo asked, his voice deep and whiny without the aid of his helmet. Hux grit his teeth, that was the sixteenth time his co-commander had asked that forsaken question in a two-hour time frame. It was going to drive him _insane._

He loved Kylo, he truly did, but the man could be insufferable at times.

“We will get there when we get there.” Hux ground out, not giving him the satisfaction of raising his voice or reducing his tone to exasperation as he knew Kylo wanted.

The Knight got out of his seat with a huff, and began to pace the length of the shuttle. Once Kylo was out of view, Hux allowed a small smile to slip through his mask of pure concentration; it wasn’t often he could make the man antsy. It was of course, a surprise, where they were going. Hux had done his research and decided that the perfect way to celebrate the success of Kylo’s recent mission – a very dangerous one that had left the Knight bleeding and broken upon return – was a full five cycles of shore leave.

Trying to keep a force wielding mind reader out of the loop was no easy task, but somehow Hux managed. He pulled all the favors Phasma owed him to get Kylo out of their shared quarters, just for a few hours so he could book the necessary accommodations and clear their schedule. Kylo had returned exhausted from sparring, and had dropped dead asleep in bed, not even bothering to shower off his sweat.

Hux’s hand twitched, it was one of the many compromises he was willing to make, if it meant keeping the Knight beside him.

 

Kylo, for his part, didn’t like surprises. Even back when Ben Solo was alive, he felt anxious being left behind. Not having control over a situation was something that had been cause for much conflict back in the early days of his co-commandership with Hux. Both men had become accustomed to a certain level of authority that neither were willing to budge on. At first he had been furious with Snoke for pairing him up with such a stubborn General, but as they begrudgingly spent time with one another running the _Finalizer_ , Kylo found the surprise of Hux’s quick wit and brilliance a welcome one.

Of course, the man could be a pain in Kylo’s ass at times, and they usually made it through with teasing and playful banter. However, Hux was treating this like some top secret mission. Which all was fine, not the first mission they had been sent on together, except that Hux wouldn’t just tell him where they were going. It had been hours since they made the initial jump into hyperspace, and Hux had been about as forthcoming with information as his torture subjects.

He opened his mouth, and Hux could hear him suck in a breath once more.

“Kylo. We will get there. When. We. Get. There.” Hux cut him off immediately, not sure his patience could take another round of, _Are we there yet?_ Or the occasional, _I could just read your mind you know._

“Can I have a hint? Please? You didn’t even let me pack my own bags.” Kylo sat back down, eyes big and brown and watery. Hux steeled himself, he knew that Kylo knew he could never refuse that face.

“If I had let you pack your own bags, it would have ruined the surprise.” Hux grinned, thinking of all his duffle bags that contained all the swimsuits, shorts, and tank tops he had stashed away in the cargo hold of this shuttle.

“Would you let me look at the coordinates? I bet you I won’t even know the system we’re going to.” Kylo tried, Hux knowing full well that was a damn lie. Kylo was the descendants of some of the best pilots in the galaxy, he probably had every star, moon, and everything in between memorized.

“I’d love to see you try, the droid has been programmed to respond only to me.” Hux crossed his arms in triumph, proud to have included that little detail in his planning.

“Hux!” Kylo laughed, scrubbing a hand over his face in disbelief. He shook his head with a smile on his face.

“What can I say? I’m thorough.” Hux preened. And he was, he had planned everything perfectly.

From getting Kylo’s things packed, to having a private meeting with the Supreme Leader for clearance, to acquiring a free ship that was packed with all of Kylo’s favorite refreshments waiting in the bay, there was not one detail that Hux left out. This shore leave was going to be perfect.

 

Luckily for him, they jumped out of hyperspace just then, and Kylo had all but pressed himself up to the screen of the viewport.

“Welcome to Spira.” The pilot droid announced, gesturing with its arm like a seasoned tour guide.

Out of all the Imperial beach planets, Spira was the best by far. Its low axial tilt provided beautiful tropical weather all year round, and was dotted with thousands of tiny islands that once held homes of some of the most powerful Imperial officers. Best of all, this planetwide resort had very little Imperial activity. It was simply a place of rest and relaxation, not an actively occupied war zone or city. Hux wouldn’t have to deal with the uncomforting feeling of any of his subordinates seeing him in swim trunks, and no one would recognize Kylo without his full getup. They could both be themselves, effortlessly in love without any consequences.

“Hux, this is perfect.” Kylo grinned, still staring out the window as they descended through the atmosphere. 

“I’m so glad you like it.” Hux felt relief wash through him, planning holidays was stressful enough as it is, he was glad Kylo was pleased.

Once they passed through the cover of the clouds, Hux couldn’t resist the urge to stand next to Kylo in front of the viewport. He had never visited Spira before, the only images of the place he was able to acquire were from the travel agency, and of course the small framed holos of his father with his “work buddies” that hung on the walls in his family home back in Arkanis. It felt like a rite of passage, being able to have high enough status to not only afford a gorgeous beach home on one of the many islands, but fitting right in with the Imperial elite who summered there.

The ocean was crystal clear, a bright turquoise that dipped to a dark blue in areas of deeper water. From this altitude, they could see people swimming in small clusters around white sandy blobs that were the islands. A sprinkling of green here or there indicated palm trees for shade, and Hux couldn’t miss the unmistakable pink umbrellas that dotted the shore lines. He was filled with an excited anticipation, the water looked so inviting he wanted to jump out of the shuttle and swan dive right in.

They landed on a launch pad that was located right next to the giant white mansion Hux rented for the week. The pilot droid quickly retrieved their luggage and had it placed on the front deck while Kylo bolted out of the shuttle and ran into the water fully clothed like a young cadet. He laid down right where the water foamed at the sand, arms spread, letting the waves gently flow over him. Hux couldn’t help but smile, his heart clenching. He had a list of his Favorite Kylo Smile Moments, and this certainly made the top ten; the sun glittering like diamonds on the water, Kylo’s soaked robes covered in sand, suddenly running toward him.

_Wait, what??_

“Hux! Come in the water!” Kylo scooped him up and twirled him around, the water in his robes soaking into Hux’s own uniform. He resisted, after all there was a certain order in which things were done; he had to make sure the house was exactly up to his standards, put away the food he had brought, apply sunscreen…

Kylo was having none of it. He wrapped his giant arms around Hux and hauled him into the water, narrowly avoiding being kicked in the face by his squirming General.

“Kylo put me down this instant!” Hux demanded, laughing as Kylo waded them further out into the ocean.

“Be careful what you ask for Armie.” Kylo teased, before dropping Hux into the water without any grace.

The saltwater mildly burned Hux’s eyes, his hair was plastered to his forehead, and his uniform felt like it weighed forty pounds. But the look in Kylo’s eyes as he held Hux securely, pressing a kiss to Hux’s wet cheek made it all worth it.

 

Later, when they had put everything away and explored each inch of the beach house, Kylo held Hux in his lap as they watched the sun set behind the water. The sky that had been nothing but blue all day, was suddenly a stunning blend of pinks and oranges, with the black outline of palm trees the only thing breaking the horizon line.

They had kicked off their uniforms and changed into bathing suits, Kylo’s shorter than regulation but Hux found he didn’t mind. He had demanded his lover rub sunscreen all over him so he wouldn’t burn, but even sitting together he could feel the sting of his red skin. Hux didn’t mind, he had walked hand in hand along the shoreline like some bad introduction to a dating holosite, and he still sported the pink hibiscus flower Kylo had tucked behind his ear.

“Was this view worth not knowing my plan?” Hux asked, settling back against Kylo’s chest.

“Yes, it certainly was.” Kylo replied, looking down at his hands intertwined with Kylo’s own.


End file.
